


Forever and Always

by letalestrange



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letalestrange/pseuds/letalestrange
Summary: let me be:your 6pm dinner date,your all night cuddles,your 2am giggles,your 3am sleepy kisses,your forever and always





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s actually a story behind this one. I was sitting on my bed, knowing I had to write and post something but I didn’t really know what to write so I was looking through Snapchat. I follow this page called relatable quotes(don’t ask why) and they had posted this quote which I thought was perfect for Leta and Theseus and ended up writing a story based on it.
> 
> Please forgive any spelling mistakes as I dropped my ipad(again) and ended up ruining one side of it so it’s super hard to type.

It’s just another dinner after a long day of work but she makes it special. She sweeps into the restaurant managing somehow to still look as put together as she had that morning even though he has it on good authority that she’s had a rather challenging day. He loves that about her, her ability to brush off the worst things in life and just keep going all with a smile on her face.

This is a set habit by now. He’ll interrupt her to tell her that they’re having dinner later and she’ll roll her eyes at him for interrupting her in the middle of her work but he’ll know by the sparkle in her eyes that she’s secretly amused with his romantic tendencies, pleased by them even.

He’ll always be the first one there. She never manages to be on time and he’s joked that even if he planned it for a later time she’d still be late. She’s like that, always trying to do as much as possible, making he days as productive as possible. It’s a stark contrast to Theseus laid back approach but it’s only another thing that makes them stronger together, like a support holding up their relationship.

They try to experiment, try new things yet always find themselves gravitating to their favourite restaurant. In there they don’t even have to look at the menus both knowing what they’re having. It’s safe, familiar and it’s something that he cherishes.

-

When they start living together they both sleep better. Gone are the days of Theseus being woken up systematically through the night by nightmares and the days of Leta lying there, unable to sleep as the image of her drowning brother fills her mind, tormenting her.

Even so on the rare nights that they don’t sleep it’s not the worst situation that they could be in. They curl into each other and Leta will entwine her legs in his and make him gasp as she puts her cold feet on him. They’d lie chatting about nothing in particular, just something to pass the time and make the night go quicker and yet every word that comes from her mouth he listens to with rapt attention as if afraid he’d miss something.

In the stillness and the darkness her voice is the only constant, the only thing that he registers in the world. In those hours he can forget about the problems that life seems determined to throw at him and just focus on the moment, focus on her. 

And when morning draws around and he’s in a sleepy daze he’ll look down at her, the women he’s cuddling and thank Merlin that he was lucky enough to find her, to be with her and to be able to love her like he does. 

He doesn’t know what he’d do without her.

-

They’re not the least bit sleepy at 2am in fact they’re as wide awake as ever. They’re attempting to pass the time but eventually they just fall into a silence that isn’t normal for them. They always had something to say, could always discuss something but it seems all topics of conversation have been exhausted. 

It’s her second night of not being able to sleep, last night he had dozed off early, not realising to the morning that Leta had lay awake by herself all night with nothing but her thoughts to entertain her. 

He had felt bad then but he thinks that she may be paying for it more now. He can see the bags under her cinnamon eyes, see the exhaustion in them and he knows how desperately she needs the sleep that refuses to come to her. She can function on no sleep, mostly out of sheer determination but it’s not pleasant for her and he doesn’t wish it on her.

Her being so tense isn’t helping. She’s refusing to admit to it, refusing to relax but he can see it in the way she presses her lips together, in the way she clenches her jaw. Somethings made her like this and in the way she often does she won’t let it go. She’s her own worst enemy at times and he can see it now when she’s refusing to let go of this small thing or admit that it’s riled her up. She’s worse than a child at times.

In a last ditch attempt to make her smile and to relive some of what was bothering her Theseus reached over and began to tickle her. He knows all her ticklish spots and targets them mercilessly. It works however. She tries to suppress a smile but eventually the giggles come, breaking the stillness of the night.

Once they come they won’t stop and it takes quite a while for her to calm down enough that she can lie beside him without giggling again. He can see how much the tension has dissipated, see how much more relaxed she is from it and when she smiles over at him, happy again his heart expands even more, threatening to burst out of his chest with how much love he feels for her.

-

He hears her even before he wakes up, her pleads piercing through his dreams and pulling him back into the real world. It’s the same recurring nightmare that she has most nights and when he wakes her he can see the panic on her face, the tears that have formed in her eyes.

He pulls her in for a hug, wishing he could stop this. He hates seeing her like this, panicked and scared. He would take all the terror himself if it meant that she would be left alone in peace. Be that as it may unfortunately that’s not the way the universe works and all he can do is try and comfort her, to make her see that it doesn’t control her.

He wishes that he could say it wasn’t real, wishes that he could say it was all a nightmare but it’s all based on fact in the same way that his nightmares about the war are. They both have ghosts in their pasts that haunt them, him men he couldn’t save and her her little brother. They’ve both tried to put these things behind them, to leave hm in the past.

Looking at her now though reminds him of how little they’ve succeeded. Her breathing is still fast, pulse still elevated and he can almost feel her heart racing. Sweat adorns her face and he knows that this is an almost daily ritual for her, the panic of reliving the experience almost worse than the nightmare itself.

He wipes some sweat from her face still with on arm wrapped around her. They lie there for forever and he knows that she’s fighting sleep, terrible of the dream repeating itself. He holds he even tighter as he whispers “you can sleep now darling. I promise I’ve got you-there’ll be no more nightmares tonight.”

The fact that he’s promised to be there for her calms her a bit and as she drifts off back into the land of nod he presses sleepy kisses to her temple, the simple act of affection from him helping to send her into a state of unconsciousness. The fact that he’s wasted his night comforting her is in his opinion a low price to pay for the feeling of content that fills him now.

-

In all they’re each other’s soulmate, so infinitely perfect for each other that it doesn’t seem real. They make each other strong, comfort each other in times of weakness and complete each other. They’re each other’s forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of a mess but I’m just gonna roll with it.


End file.
